Ku Tunggu Jandamu
by Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai
Summary: Hanya sekelumit cerita tentang nasibnya si Kim Jongin yang sedang menggalau...KAIHUN KRISHUN...


KU TUNGGU JANDAMU

KAIHUN and KRISHUN

Nih cerita sangat amburegul...jadi yang gak suka mending gak usah baca aja yah...tapi kalau penasaran yah di baca oke?

Cerita ini gak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali...sehabis membaca ini anda di jamin langsung mual seketika...wakakakakakakakakakak

Nih semua hasil dari renungan gue di kamar mandi (?). okeh tanpa banyak bacot...

ENJOY

.

.

.

THE MOMENT

.

.

.

WITH

.

.

.

ABSURD

.

.

.

STORY

.

.

.

.

Ehem ehem...

Hai nama gue Kim Jongin alias Kai alias Kkamjong alias pesek -_- elah udah kaya teroris ah nama gue. Gue itu ya cowok cool yang kelebihan hormon (?). hahahaha, gue terkenal ke playboy'annya, itu sih kata temen-temen gue broooo...menurut gue sih ya enggak, kan gue gonta-ganti cewek itu buat nyari yang klik sama gue mamen ! gue gak pernah ngegodain tuh para cewek-cewek kelebihan energi kok, dasar cewek nya aja yang nyosor (?) , gue jalan aja mereka langsung klepek-klepek ma broooo...bukan salah gue dong? Iya kan? . Gue gak tebar pesona kok, tapi emang pada dasarnya Tuhan itu udah nyiptain gue dengan sedemikian gantengnya *jongin narsis* , tentu gue bersyukur dong, gak mungkin kan gue tuh protes sama Tuhan kan?.

Gue juga heran kenapa mereka semua pada klepek-klepek sama gue? ,seisi nih Sekolah hampir semua cewek tuh udah pernah gue pacarin brooo, ya tapi gak ada yang bertahan lama mamen, soalnya gue tuh orangnya suka lupa sama pacar gue sendiri *parah*,,,,soalnya saking banyaknya pacar gue men...parahnya gue suka salah sebut nama pacar gue masa ?. Gini nih kemarin gue ketemuan sama si Jiyeon ,,,,eh tapi saking gobloknya gue, gue itu manggil dia tuh Krystal, nah mencak-mencaklah tuh cewek gak karuan...gue dapet bonus nih dari dia ! 2 gamparan di kanan kiri pipi gue brooo auhhh nyeriiii.

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini gue masuk sekolah dengan tampang kusut sekusut-kusutnya ,,, yah gara-gara gamparan kemarin . Saat dengan santainya gue jalan di koridor sekolah tiba-tiba mata tajam gue menangkap gerakan slowmotion ... ada CEWEK CANTIKKKKK yang jalan berlawanan arah sama gue mennnnnnnn uhhhh gilaaaaa nihh cewekkk cantik abisssss bak bidadari turun dari surga brooo ! tiba-tiba gue dengerrr suara "_kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku eaaaaaa...ea ea ea eaaaaaaaa" _gue tengok ...jiahhhh ternyata si Canyul lagi dengerin musik di kursi koridor ...anjirrrrrr kenapa lagunya itu sihhh nyingggg...Gue otomatis langsung berhenti , langsung gue perhatiin aja tuh cewek yang lagi jalan dengan efek slow motion dan ada angin-angin yang menerbangkan rambut panjangnya eaaa eaaa kayak di film-film ma brohhhhh. Tapi kok dia gak pake seragam sekolah kayak gue ya? Dia pake baju bebas mennnn ,,,,langsung aja gue deketin tu cewek.

Ehem...ehemmmmmm

"hai angel...good morning ." basa-basi gue dengan muka yang gue buat setampan mungkin.

"oh hai dan morning juga" wowww suaranya njirrr gilaaa lembut brohhh seperti kapas! udah cantik pake banget lagi, suaranya juga lembut aaaahhhhhh MAMAH Jongin naksir dia nihhhh haduhh deg deg serrrr mamennnn!

"ehh –_aduh kok tiba-tiba gue grogi yah_- Hai...-_loh kok hai lagi sih,tolol lu Jong_- kamu anak baru ya?" tanya gue kepo mamen!

"oh aku bukan anak baru kok hanya..."

"ahhh aku tau kamu pasti mahasiswa yang mau magang di sini kan? Ya kan?" duh kepo abis deh gue.

"bukan juga, sebenarnya saya ini..."

"ehh ngomong-ngomong boleh kenalan gak? " duhhh guee deg deg serrrr.

" boleh kok"

" oh iya kenalin nama aku Kim Jongin panggil aja Kai atau Kkamjong tapi jangan panggil pesek ya? Oke?." Cerocos gue tanpa titik koma.

"kayak teroris ya? Banyak banget nama panggilan kamu? " dia nyengir gituhhhh ahhhh aku klepek-klepekkkkk MAMAHH tolongggg.

" oh iya nama kamu siapa?" duh gue gak sabar pengen tau namanya pasti cantik kaya orangnya ahhhhhh

" Nama ku Wu Sehun" tuhkannnn bener ! cantik dehh namanyaaaa aduh PAPAHHHH kawinin aku sama dia dongggggggggg.

"ah nama yang cantik,seperti orangnya" puji gue...dia tersenyum mamenn! Ya Allah gue overdose...

" oh ya sebenarnya kamu kesini ada keperluan apa?'" tanya gue sok serius broooo.

"aku mau mencari Wu Yi Fan" hahh? Ngapain dia nyari guru killer gue?

" oh pak Wu Yi Fan ? yang guru bahasa jawa (?) itu kan? Yang killer itu kan?" duhh apa hubungannya dengan tuh guru killer yahh? Au ahh terang.

" ahh iya...dia itu ada-..."

" Aku tau dia itu kakak kamu kan? Secara marganya sama gitu hehehe" potong gue,,,gue yakin pasti dia adiknya si bule rempong itu dehhhh *digorok kris*.

" bukan , saya itu..." dia jawab sambil geleng –geleng kepala,terus gue potong lagi dehhh.

" ohhhh kamu saudara jauhnya ya?" tebak gue dengan sok tempenya *tahu sudah mainstream beb*

"bukan juga !" hah? Terus siapanya? Huhhhh

" ahh kamu pasti anaknya ya kan?"

"aduhhh bukan mas !" mas? Dia manggil gue mas ! damn ...omaigat ya Allah tolongggg.

"lalu?" oke gue nyerahhhh.

" saya itu ISTRINYA pak Wu Yi Fan !" jawabnya rada esmosi.

"ohhh istrinya ya?"

1 loading

2 loading

3 loading

4 loading

" WHATTTTTTT? Apahhhh? Omaigat ! NO WAY ?!" jerit gue sambil mencak-mencak dengan gajenya di depannya.

Ehhh dia dengan gak sopannya maen nyelonong pergi aja tanpa tau perasaan ku yang porak poranda.

"SHIT ! itu tidak mungkin...no way...damn!" monolog gue sambil terus mengumpat seisi kebun binatang keluar semua tuhhhhh.

" MAMAH!"

"PAPAH!"

"ANAKMU PATAH HATIIIIIIIII" sakitnya tuh di sini mamennn...!

Ternyata dia ISTRINYA si bule nyasarrrr...tiang listrik tonggosssss*di gampar kris*

"OHHH TIDAKKKK SEHUNNNNN KU TUNGGU JANDAMUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

THE END

Ahhh aku maluuuu ini pasti jelek bangetttttttttttttttttttt

Maaf ya gak bisa bikin ff yang bagussssss...maklum otak ku sempit(?).

Mohon review nya ya beb hehehehe *kiss kiss kiss*

Kalau sempet nanti aku balesin satu persatu deh okeeeee?

Oke ! *kibar bendera KAIHUN*


End file.
